LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS ESPECIAL 1
by Gabe Logan
Summary: El primer especial de mi fic Loca Academia de Ninjas, empezamos con el especial navideño... capitulo 3-3, TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Loca Academia de Ninjas

ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO

**Naruto le pertenece a ****Masashi****Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Era el 23 de diciembre… los ninjas se preparaban para el festejo de navidad, Tsunade había planeado una excelente fiesta… en la ciudad de Oto… el lugar conocido como el "Las Vegas" del país del Fuego.

La mayoría de los jóvenes ninjas estaban tranquilos mirando como el casino que Tsunade había rentado (con todo y un salón de fiestas) era preparado para la celebración de la Navidad.

Sasuke y Sakura se paseaban por la ciudad… ya se había recuperado el chico lo suficiente como para acompañar a su "por el momento" prometida (ya que Uchiha Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke había decidido que se casaran en cuanto terminaran el primer año) en un paseo por la turística ciudad.

Shikamaru y Temari se encontraban en el parque central, ahora que ya eran novios disfrutaban de su compañía mutua.

La familia Hyuga había sido invitada al igual que Yondaime, por lo que tanto Hinata como Naruto no tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos… con solo decir que Hinata debía de estar custodiando a Hanabi para que esta no volviera a pasarse de copas… Y ese si que era un trabajo de tiempo completo.

¿La encontraste?- pregunto Hinata a Naruto que llegaba corriendo.

No… sabía que no era bueno que se nos juntaran Konohamaru y los Akatsukis… mira que si se vuelve a poner como la otra vez- dijo Naruto nada mas recordando lo que les había dicho Hiashi.

FLASHBACK.

Y si se atreven a dejar que Hanabi se emborrache de nuevo… bueno, hija… Uzumaki… en verdad que sabrán lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de indios- dijo Hiashi con una expresión tal que ambos solo tragaron saliva asustados.

Si papá/suegro- dijeron ambos al unisonó.

FIN FLASHBACK

Debemos de encontrarla- dijo Hinata decidida.

¿Buscan a alguien?- dijo una voz, ambos voltearon y Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Suigetsu y Karin frente a él.

¡Chicos¿Qué hacen por aquí?- pregunto el Uzumaki.

Bueno, Tsunade invito a nuestra escuela a participar… aunque yo creo que solo quería que le ayudaran a recaudar dinero para la fiesta- dijo Karin con calma.

Aun así, no respondiste a mi pregunta- dijo Suigetsu.

A, buscamos a mi hermana… es que aunque fue invitada, papá aun no le levanta el castigo- dijo Hinata apenada.

No es tu hermana una chica de cabello negro, con ojos perlados, cara de enojona y que se junta mucho con una pandilla de imbéciles- dijo Suigetsu entonces.

¡Si es ella¿Le has visto?- le preguntó Hinata.

Nop, en lo absoluto- dijo Suigetsu mientras que Hinata y Naruto caían al piso.

No seas payaso y diles- dijo Karin dándole un zape ante las miradas de pena de los transeúntes.

Je, era broma, esta en el "Ninja Palace" jugando a la Ruleta- dijo Suigetsu.

Gracias, vamos Hinata chan, nos vemos chicos- dijo Naruto mientras que el y Hinata se iban corriendo.

En otro lado.

Anden... eso por allá… ¡Por allá no bestias!- dijo Tsunade mientras que organizaba los adornos de la fiesta.

Tranquila Tsunade, no le hará bien al bebe que te alteres- dijo Jiraiya tratando de calmarla.

¡Estoy tranquila¡Es solo que esto de andar sin una sola gota de alcohol por mi cuerpo me pone tensa!- grito mientras que todos la miraban con pena.

Hay dios… y pensar que aun faltan seis meses- dijo Jiraiya con cara de sufrimiento.

En el "Ninja Palace"

¡Anda papá necesita un nuevo par de zapatos!- dijo Kisame mientras que jugaba a la ruleta, Deidara solo le miro los pies.

Y en serio que los necesitas- dijo con calma.

Je, yo tengo suerte en estos juegos- dijo Itachi mientras que apostaba 500 dólares al 8 rojo.

Gana el 00- dijo el encargado.

¡NOOOOO!- gritaron tanto Itachi como Kisame mientras que veían como su dinero iba a para a manos de… Tobi.

¡Si gane¡Tobi es un buen chico!- dijo este mientras que levantaba las fichas.

No puedo creer que ese retrasado nos ganara – dijo Kisame mientras Tobi hacía la danza de la lluvia festejando su victoria.

En el bar.

¡Sírvame otra cantinero!- dijo Hanabi mientras que bebía su tercer vaso de Whiskey junto con Konohamaru y Sasori.

¿Entonces te tuvieron a Ley seca por todo un mes?- preguntó un ligeramente bebido Konohamaru.

Si… es lo mas horrible que me ah pasado en mi vida- dijo Hanabi con sendos lagrimones.

Te entiendo... recuerdo cuando la abuela Chiyo me hacía la "rehabilitación"- dijo Sasori mientras que se ponía azul al recordar el tratamiento de la abuela.

En eso.

¡Hanabi¡Pero que diablos!- dijo Hinata al ver a su hermana ya empezando a emborracharse.

¡Que hongo manita¡Ven a echarte unas chelas con nosotros!- dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

¿Cómo diablos dejaron beber a una menor de edad?- preguntó Naruto mientras que miraba la cantidad de botellas listas.

¿Desea algo?- dijo Pain apareciendo con un traje de cantinero… y Konan a su lado.

¡Ah!- dijo Naruto mirándole, Pain también le miro con sorpresa.

¡Tu!- dijeron ambos, Naruto con sorpresa y cierto miedo y Pain con una sonrisa.

¿Se conocen?- preguntó Sasori, Daidara, Tobi, Kisame e Itachi se acercaron curiosos.

¡No de nada los conozco!- dijo Naruto nervioso mientras que Hinata miraba a los Akatsukis con un sonrojo tremendo.

¡Como que no nos conoces¡Si esta parejita fueron los clientes numero un millón de la increíble "Akatsuki Cueva"! Derechos reservados Sociedad Anónima de Capital Variable- dijo Pain mientras que sacaba varios folletos de la nada.

Naruto y Hinata solo se miraron sonrojados mientras que Hanabi sonreía mordaz.

Anda… ¿Así que mi hermanita anduvo en un Motel con su novio? Je, a papá le encantara saber eso- dijo Hanabi.

¡No se lo digas por favor?- dijo Hinata asustada.

No lo haré… pero a cambió… quiero que en la fiesta de Navidad me ayudes a ponerme hasta las chanclas aquí con mis cuates, sin que papá se entere- dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa de superioridad.

¡Pero!- dijo Hinata.

Bueno, si no lo deseas, bien papá podría saber en que gastas tus noches- dijo Hanabi. Hinata iba a protestar pero Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro.

Nos venció Hinata chan- dijo Naruto con resignacioón, Hinata solo suspiro derrotada.

Lo sé- dijo ella.

Hey¿Saben que quieres ecir eso?- dijo Itachi sonriendo.

¡FIESTA!- dijeron todos alegres.

¡Hay que llamar a Hokuto y a Sasame chan para que le entren!- dijo Sasori.

Pero a Hokuto no le gustan las fiestas- dijo Deidara.

¿Y? Necesitamos al conductor "resignado"- dijo Sasori sonriendo

Oigan ¿Dónde esta Tobi?- preguntó de pronto Kisame.

En las maquinas tragamonedas, Rin se encontraba jugando con calma, sonreía al ver que no había perdido su toque, no había perdido ni un sola vez.

¡RIN CHAN!- exclamó Obito corriendo a donde estaba la chica, ella le miro y sonrió levemente.

Vaya Obito, hace un rato que no te veía¿En donde te habías metido?- dijo ella con una sonrisa, Obito solo se sonrojo.

Anda, solo anduve vagando por el camino de la vida- dijo Obito sonriendo.

Bueno, aunque yo ya termine aquí¿Quieres venir conmigo a comer? Anko y Kakashi me invitaron y la verdad es que no quiero parecer el mal terció en su cita- dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

"Un momento… ¿Si Kakashi y Anko están teniendo una cita y Rin me invita a que vaya con ella a acompañarlos¿Es acaso una cita doble¡Si, al fin gracias diosito!"- pensó con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro… la que no paso desapercibida por Rin.

"Je, se ve lindo así… tal vez deba darle un chance"- pensó Rin sonriendo.

Continuara.

Este es el parteaguas del especial de Navidad, espero no les decepcione, pero últimamente, me resulta cada vez mas difícil hacer comedia… tantas películas de terror me hacen inspirarme en ese… pero no cegare, lograre mantener mi ritmo y tratare de que este especial llegue a tiempo y sea mas romántico… disculpen la tardanza y por favor… ¡IDEAS!


	2. Chapter 2

Loca Academia de Ninjas

ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO

**Naruto le pertenece a ****Masashi****Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

5:30 PM

Naruto y Hinata se miraban el uno al otro… ahora que Hanabi sabía lo que había pasado en el motel… les tenía en bandeja de plata… ahora debían de hallar alguna manera de evitar que Hiashi se percatara de que estaba bebiendo… lo que era cada vez mas difícil por que Hanabi no había dejado de tomar desde la mañana… si bien Pein le había calmado… solo consiguió que se emocionase por la "peda" que se iba a poner en la fiesta.

¿Qué haremos?- se preguntó Hinata con pena.

Ni idea… esa niña… resulto mas alocada que esos Akatsukis- dijo Naruto, en eso se escucho una especie de bostezo y Naruto sonrió al notar que Kyubi había despertado.

"¿De que me perdí?"- se preguntó el zorro mientras que se acercaba a Naruto y Hinata.

Sabes… a veces envidio a Kyubi… al menos no tiene que andar temiendo por su vida a manos de su suegro- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Hinata se rió también mientras que Kyubi les miraba.

"Creo que si me perdí algo… bueno, chance y Shukaku sepa algo"- pensó Kyubi mientras que iba a la puerta y se sentaba, Naruto le abrió después de un rato y él zorrito salió.

Veo que confías en que no se perderá- dijo Hinata.

Bueno, a veces me parece mas listo que el resto de los compañeros- dijo Naruto con ironía.

Hinata sonrió.

Bueno… pero aun debemos de ver que hacer... Hanabi no es nada sutil cuando empieza a tomar- dijo Hinata, Naruto se puso pensativo… y de pronto sonrió de manera maliciosa.

Hinata, creo que tengo una idea- dijo con un tono de voz tal, que Hinata solo pudo pensar, que estarían en problemas.

En otro lugar.

¡Necesito un trago!- gritó Tsunade mientras que Jiraiya solo suspiraba.

Tsunade… recuerda que no debes de beber en tu estado… le hará mal al niño… o niña, y con tu edad…- dijo Jiraiya… pero más tardo en decirlo que Tsunade le miro con fiereza.

¿Me estas llamando vieja?- dijo Tsunade con fuego en los ojos.

¡No¡No tu eres muy joven aun… en serio eres muy hermosa!- dijo asustado Jiraiya preparándose para recibir algún mortífero guantazo de Tsunade… pero en vez de eso…

¿En serio?- preguntó Tsunade con unas lagrimillas en los ojos ante la mirada de sorpresa de Jiraiya.

Jiraiya se quedo pasmado… y recordó que en una de las charlas de House… aunque en realidad fue el doctor Foreman, por que House jamás se presentaba con ellos sino era necesario… que Tsunade estaría pasando por variados cambios de humor… por lo que tenía de tener cuidado con lo que decía o hacía si no quería terminar hospitalizado.

Si Tsunade, anda ya seca esas lagrimas y volvamos al hotel, deja que Iruka se encargue- dijo Jiraiya alegre de que al menos la fiera se había calmado.

Si, esta bien… ¡Iruka te encargo todo y hay de ti si algo sale mal!- grito Tsunade con mas ánimos.

¡Si!- dijo Iruka desde el otro lado del salón junto con Shizune.

Y pensar que Sasuke y Neji tendrán que pasar por eso- dijo Shizune con pena.

Bueno, es su culpa, para que no aprenden a usar protección… pero ¿De que te quejas? Si ya sabes que yo quiero tener al menos 3 hijos- dijo Iruka meloso, Shizune solo frunció el ceño divertida.

Si claro, como tú no eres quien va a pasar algo del tamaño de un balón de basquetbol por un hueco del tamaño de una pelota de Pin Pong…- replico ella, Iruka solo se rió divertido.

En un parque.

¡Dios¡Como diablos le hace para comerse eso!- dijo Neji mientras que miraba como Tenten engullía sin piedad una Hamburguesa de queso con pepinillos, chile chipotle, rábanos, orégano, mostaza, mantequilla, miel de maple, chiles serranos… y para rematar… una coca cola bien fría.

¡Neji, tráeme otra hamburguesa!- dijo Tenten sonriendo, Neji solo le miro con sorpresa.

¡¿OTRA?!- pregunto asombrado Neji, entonces Tenten le empezó a mirar con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

Anda… recuerda que es para mi y tu hijo- dijo empalagosa, Neji solo suspiro mientras que empezaba a pensar en lo que le esperaba.

Las horas pasaban, Naruto seguía formulando un plan en secreto y Hinata solo le miraba con pena… sabía que Naruto no era muy diestro en lo que a buenos planes se refiere… por lo que ella empezaba buscar la manera de cómo ayudar a Hanabi a pasársela con sus borrachos amigos sin que le afectase demasiado.

Ino por lo mientras se encontraba algo amodorrada… por lo que decidió salir a dar un paseo… desde que Sakura quedo embarazada, ella no tenía a nadie con quien platicar… Shikamaru estaba todo el tiempo con Temari, Chouji se la pasaba comiendo, Hinata y Naruto estaban demasiado ocupados con quien sabe que lio con Hanabi… Lee era demasiado festivo… y tanto Gaara como Kiba pese a lo que les había dicho sobre tomar las cosas con calma, seguían insistiendo en invitarla a salir.

…y hablando de los reyes del mambo…

Gaara caminaba pensativo por la calle… no se rendiría con respecto a Ino… incluso decidió invitarla esa noche de nuevo.

Es navidad… no creo que se niegue… además, con tantas parejas es seguro que el ambiente me permitirá ser aceptado- dijo Gaara para si.

En la otra calle (era un callejón que tenía tres cruces)

Kiba estaba decidido, buscaría a Ino y le pediría salir de nueva cuenta, no podía permitir que nadie se le adelantara…

Así iban en sus deliberaciones hasta que…

¿Chicos¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Ino sorprendida (y algo sonrojada) al ver a Gaara y Kiba frente a ella.

Ambos le miraron con sorpresa… para después verse mutuamente con ira en los ojos… ante la mirada de pena de Ino.

Si las miradas mataran… estos dos ya estarían tres metros bajo tierra- dijo Ino pero…

Vaya que sorpresa verla aquí Señorita Preciosidad- dijo Sai apareciendo detrás de ella… sobra decir que Ino pego un brinco mientras que miraba a Sai con sorpresa y sonrojo… y Gaara y Kiba aniquilando al tercer chico con la mirada.

S… Sai…. Hola ¿De paseo?- preguntó Ino nerviosa.

Algo así… nos dieron un descansó en raíz… así que decidí pasarlo con una de las criaturas mas bellas del universo- dijo Sai mientras que sujetaba la mano de Ino la besaba ante la sorpresa de los tres.

¡NOSOTROS TAMBIEN!- dijeron Gaara y Kiba mientras que ambos sujetaban las manos de Ino con rapidez y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo ambos besaron las manos de Ino…

…solo que la forma de Sai parecía muy galante y caballerosa y la de ellos… pues digamos que Ino no tendría que lavarse las manos por un rato.

Vaya… que tiernos- dijo con sarcasmo mientras que se sacudía las babeadas manos, Gaara y Kiba solo bajaron la mirada apenados y Sai sonrió.

Saben, ustedes si que son divertidos- dijo Sai mientras que los dos chicos le fulminaban con la mirada.

En otro lado.

Kakashi…. ¿Qué somos?- preguntó Anko, Kakashi solo miro al cielo mientras que Rin y Obito les observaban.

A mi parecer somos una parte del ecosistema natural conocido como Tierra, somos una pequeña parte de la existencia de…- decía Kakashi mientras que Obito y Rin se miraban con pena.

Obito¿De donde diablos sacaste ese licor?- dijo Rin mientras que miraba a la parejita danzando ridículamente y filosofando de la vida en pleno restaurante.

Pues se lo compre a un viejo en la esquina… es que me lo dio muy barato- dijo Obito con pena, Rin solo suspiro.

Al menos la gente piensa que es un buen espectáculo- dijo Rin mientars que veía a las personas aplaudirle a Kakashi y Anko.

Con los Akatsukis.

¿Alguien ha visto a Tobi?- preguntó Pain.

Debe de haber ido a la iglesia, Hidan esta preparando a los niños del coro Rock para la misa navideña- dijo Konan mientras que revisaba la orden de tequilas especiales para la "fiesta"

En ese casi me imagino que Kakuzu debe de estar con ellos…. ¿Qué hay de Itachi, Deidata, Sasori y Kisame?- preguntó Pain.

Haciendo "meritos" junto con la señorita Hanabi y el joven Konohamaru… Ah si, también están con ellos esas chicas, Sasame Fuuma y Hokuto- dijo Konan con una sonrisa.

¿Meritos?- se pregunto Pain.

Y con los aludidos…

¿Dónde colocamos el vodka jefe?- decía un trailero gordo mientras que Itachi se sujetaba el mentón.

Colóquenlo en la bodega, je, eso le dará vida a la fiesta- dijo mientras que el resto del grupo se le acercaba.

Bien, esto se va a poner de locura- dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

Aun no sé como diablos le hacen para convencerme- dijo Hokuto mientras que suspiraba, Sasame le paso el brazo por le cuello.

Anda amiga, si ya sabes qué te diviertes también- dijo Sasame alegre.

Claro, como ninguno de ustedes sufrió una tortícolis por andarlos cargando la vez de la fiesta- dijo Hokuto con un puchero.

¡Aquí ya tenemos el whisky!- gritó Konohamaru sonriendo.

Y ya trajimos el sake- dijo Kisame mientras que Sasori asentía.

Bien… ahora solo falta esperar a mañana- dijo Itachi mientras que el resto del grupo asentía.

Continuara.

Me he tardado mucho con este capitulo… y no me quedan como quisiera… tanto drama, terror y comedia negra que ando viendo no me deja concentrarme… en serio que necesito una buena sesión de terapia cómica…. Tal vez un par de horas con un anime de comedía muy bueno me ayuden.

Pero en el siguiente será la fiesta… y Naruto pondrá en acción un plan para mantener a Hiashi lo suficientemente ocupado para que no noté las locuras y borrachera de Hanabi, je… espero me quede bien.

E inmediatamente después de terminarlo me seguiré con el de Minato.

Dranilian: Gracias por el review y pensare lo que me dijiste.

Ayam-gri: Disculpa, trataré de manejar algunas de tus ideas en el tercero, que es donde pondré la fiesta.

Naruhinashippuden: Bueno, el lemon será difícil, ya que para uno navideño siempre trato de ser mas romantico, je, espero no decepcionar.

Goalbest: gracias por el review.

Baldur Prime: pensare en tus ideas.

Itzia Hime: Gracias por tu apoyo.

Dragonwar: gracias por el review.

Kaiserofdarkness: Gracias, pues Hanabi se llevara buena parte de la fiesta je.

DarkOtakumdl: Gracias por tu apoyo.

Rydo-Hina: Gracias por tu apoyo.

Geanella-Asakura: Gracias por el review y el apoyo.

Suerte a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

Loca Academia de Ninjas

ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO

**Naruto le pertenece a ****Masashi****Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

El Día había llegado… y Hinata Hyuga no podía estar más nerviosa…. Naruto no le había dicho nada de sus planes y la fiesta estaba a unos minutos de empezar.

¿Qué es lo que haremos?- se dijo Hinata, a sabiendas que si su padre se enterara les iría peor que como le fue a Hanabi por mal hablada.

Pero Naruto andaba tranquilo… tan tranquilo que de no ser por la respiración parecería muerto… sonrió mientras que se acerco a Hinata.

No te preocupes… ya esta todo arreglado- dijo Naruto con soberbia.

"Eso espero"- pensó Hinata preocupada.

Shikamaru y Temari se encontraban junto con Kankuro, Gaara andaba desaparecido y no querían ir al salón sin él.

¿A dónde se habrá metido?- preguntó Temari preocupada.

Quien sabe… aunque últimamente anda raro- dijo Kankuro, Shikamaru suspiro.

¿Y no creen que quizás ya se haya echado novia o al menos ha de andar tras de alguien?- dijo con calma… Temari y Kankuro solo se miraron.

En eso tiene razón… últimamente he visto que mira mucho a esa amiga tuya- dijo Kankuro.

Pero yo pensé que era Kiba quien estaba tras ella- dijo Temari.

¿De quien hablan?- preguntó Shikamaru confundido, ambos solo le miraron.

¿Estas seguro que eres su amigo de la infancia? Hablamos de Ino… Gaara ha andado mirándole mucho… igual que Kiba- dijo Temari.

Vaya… Gaara y Kiba… y eso que noté que un chico que trabaja en Raíz a andado cortejando a Ino también… creo que se llama Sai- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

Vaya… pues si que tiene pegue- dijo Temari.

Bueno… es muy guapa y tiene unos… -dijo Kankuro haciendo unas señas obscenas con las manos.

¡Kankuro!- exclamo Temari ofendida.

¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo decir que tiene buen cuerpo- dijo Kankuro, Shikamaru solo suspiro.

Mejor vamos a la fiesta… de seguro que Gaara esta allá- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

Bien vamos- dijo Temari suspirando.

En el salón…

¡Dios por que!- exclamo desolada Tsunade, Jiraiya suspiro… mientras que veía como Tsunade miraba con tristeza varias botellas de un prestigioso y caro vino… que por desgracia estaba fuera de su alcance.

Ya Tsunade, recuerda lo que te dijo House… nada de licor hasta que el bebé se destete… no queremos que sea un alcohólico recién nacido- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo.

No tientes a tu suerte viejo rabo verde- dijo Tsunade molesta.

Shizune e Iruka ya estaban en el salón mientras que observaban la fiesta empezar… aunque no notaron que los Akatsukis estaban metiendo unas botellas bastante misteriosas al lugar.

¡Aguas Tobi!... ¡Si las tiras podemos irnos despidiendo de un buen espectáculo!- dijo Deidara mientras que Tobi le ayudaba con las botellas.

¡Tobi tendrá cuidado por que es un buen chico! Pero… ¿Qué contienen esas botellas Sempai?- preguntó Tobi algo confundido, Deidara sonrió.

Ya lo veras… ya lo veras- dijo Deidara con malicia.

Hokuto, Hanabi y Sasame se encontraban en una mesa mientras que veían como empezaban a reunirse los estudiantes.

¡Ya estoy esperando a que empiece la fiesta!- dijo Hanabi emocionada, Sasame asintió mientras que Hokuto suspiraba.

¿Y como piensas disfrutarla? Según recuerdo tu papá estará de chaperón y no creo que te deje beber después de la escenita de la última vez- dijo Hokuto, pero Hanabi sonrío.

Tranquila… sé que Hinata y Naruto harán algo… si no quieren que papá se enteres de "ciertas" cositas que hicieron- dijo con malicia, Hokuto suspiro.

Y afuera…

Naruto y Hinata esperaban en la salida… Hinata miraba con preocupación a Naruto, pero el solo sonreía calmadamente… de pronto llego un taxi… y de él bajo Orochimaru y a su lado un muy, pero muy fastidiado Hiashi Hyuga.

No entiendo por que tuve que compartir un taxi contigo- dijo Hiashi molesto.

Anda, si no fue tan malo- dijo Orochimaru sonriendo.

Hiashi solo suspiro mientras que miraba con mas calma a su hija y a Naruto, Hiashi camino hacía ellos pero…

¡Alto esto es una detención!- grito un policía… varios más se acercaron a Hiashi y a Orochimaru mientras que varios reporteros iban con ellos.

¡Que es lo que pasa!- grito Hiashi molesto mientras que Orochimaru solo miraba a los policías.

¡Venimos por usted señor Jackson!... ¡Debe de responder por diversos cargos!- dijo un poli, Orochimaru solo miro como sorpresa.

¡Un momento es un error!... ¡Yo no soy Michael Jackson!- grito mientras que lo metían a la patrulla.

Vaya… siempre supe que algo así pasaría- dijo Hiashi, cuando de pronto un policía le sujeto -¡Que hace!

Usted nos acompaña por cómplice- dijo el policía y antes de que Hiashi pudiera decir algo lo metieron a la misma patrulla que Orochimaru.

¡Un momento, soy inocente ni siquiera me cae bien!- grito Hiashi.

Hay, no tienes que ser tan brusco… Hombre que al menos vamos a andar juntitos en la celda- dijo Orochimaru… y Hiashi solo se puso verde del asco.

¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!- grito asustado.

¿Qué pasó?- dijo Hinata confundida mientras que Naruto sonrío.

Bueno, es que le di un pitazo a la policía sobre el gran Orochimaru Jackson y… pues les dije que venía acompañado de su cómplice- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

¡Pero Naruto, papá es inocente!- dijo Hinata impactada.

Ya lo sé… lo tendrán encerrado una noche y luego lo soltaran, tú tranquila, además, así Hanabi puede hacer lo que quiera y tú papá no se enterara- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Hay Naruto… si papá se llega a enterar nos ira aun peor- dijo Hinata preocupada, pero Naruto le sonrío.

Anda¿Qué puede salir mal?- dijo con una sonrisa.

En la fiesta.

Hey Karin, estos de la Academia si que saben meterle cache a las fiestas- dijo Suigetsu sonriendo mientras que el y Karin miraban ya el agradable ambiente, Karin solo frunció el ceño…

No sé… algo me da mala espina… mas desde que vi a esos locos de allá mirando esas raras botellas- dijo Karin mientras que señalaba a los Akatsukis que estaban ya empezando a tomar junto con Hanabi y Sasame.

Anda, no seas paranoica, si se ve que esos vatos son bien chidos- dijo Suigetsu, Karin solo le miro apenada.

No dejo que te juntes de nuevo con tus amigos de la secundaria… se te pegan las malas mañas- dijo suspirando.

En la mesa de los Akatsukis.

¡Que es lo que pide el seguro social!- grito Hanabi sonriendo con un vaso de tequila en las manos.

¡Salud!- respondieron los demás al unisonó.

¡Anda, que no esperaba que te fueran a dejar tomar!- dijo Sasame ya bastante tomada.

Si… mi hermanita y mi cuñado se andan encargando de que papá no me fastidie la noche… a esto¿Dónde están Konohamaru y Tobi?- preguntó Hanabi.

Fueron por mas alcohol… je… esto se pondrá bueno- dijo Deidara, a lo que los demás le miraron.

¿Qué se traen entre manos?- preguntó Konan.

Nada malo… solo una pequeña sorpresa para alegrar la noche- dijo Deidara, Pein sonrió

¿Es lo que creo que es?- preguntó Pein

Oh si… y creo que se divertirá jefe- dijo Deidara con malicia

Continuara.

Se que me odiaran… pero ando tan bloqueado que esto es lo mejor que pude hacer… pero como ya lo he dicho, no me rendiré , esta es solo la primera parte y espero que en semana santa (que tendré 4 días libres del trabajo y de mi familia) podré por fin darle una decente continuación, espero me disculpen por mi patético capitulo… pero luchare para no decepcionarlos mas adelante.

Gracias


	4. Chapter 3 2

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo… si es que ese Pandemónium podía ser llamado fiesta.

¡Uh, uh!... ¡Uh,uh!- cantaba Gai mientras que brincaba de un lado a otro.

Ino solo miraba con pena al ninja mientras que a su lado…

¿Señorita preciosidad, podría concederme esta pieza?- dijo Sai mientras que la música sonaba.

Ino, por favor baila conmigo- dijo Kiba mirando a Sai de manera enfadada.

No les hagas caso a estos desesperados… solo son un par de calientes, mejor baila conmigo- dijo Gaara.

Chicos, me halagan… pero por favor, es la fiesta navideña, ¿No podrían comportase como amigos al menos este día?- preguntó Ino con dulzura.

¡Por ti lo que sea!- dijeron los tres ante la mirada de pena de Ino.

Mientras tanto.

¡TUBO, TUBO, TUBO!- gritaban los Akatsukis mientras que unas ebrias Hanabi y Sasame bailaban haciendo striptease encima de una mesa… y Hokuto les miraba con pena.

Hay dios… ¿Por qué me tengo que meter en esto?... ¡Y tu deja de estar tomándoles fotos!- grito mientras que le sorrajaba un golpe a Konohamaru, que junto con Tobi se mantenían tomando fotos de las dos chicas.

No te pongas celosa linda… hick…. Si a ti también te queremos- dijo Sasame mientras que le tomaba el mentón a Hokuto.

¡Que!... ¡Pero que sandeces estas diciendo… no soy lesbiana!- grito Hokuto asustada.

Tranquila… hic… nosotras tampoco- dijo Hanabi con sensualidad… y Hokuto salió corriendo.

¡No corras cobarde!- gritaron ambas empezando a perseguirla.

¡Auxilio me violan un par de borrachas!- gritaba Hokuto ante la mirada de pena de Naruto y Hinata.

En serio que tu hermana es de cuidado- dijo Naruto con pena…

Si… pero debemos de seguir al pendiente so papá regresa… pues no quiero ni pensar en lo que nos hará- dijo Hinata mientras que volvía a poner su atención en la puerta, Naruto suspiro aburrido.

Bueno… al menos hay refresco- dijo bebiendo de un vaso… y Hinata le miro con sorpresa.

¡Naruto espera eso no es…!- exclamo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¡A caray… eshto eshta bueno!- dijo Naruto y Hinata le miro con pena.

Naruto kun… esa era la cerveza que me había dejado Itachi encargada- dijo Hinata mientras que Naruto se tambaleaba.

Je… pues… se siente chévere- dijo Naruto mientras que empezaba a tambalearse.

Hay dios… ahora debo de cuidar de dos en vez de uno… ¡Y sola!- se dijo Hinata a si misma mientras que dejaba caer su cara.

En otra parte.

Tsunade- dijo Jiraiya.

Tsunade solo miraba unos dados.

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó molesta.

¿No crees que deberíamos de volver a la fiesta en vez de estar apostando? Creo que algunos estudiantes se están alocando- dijo Jiraiya mientras que escuchaba apenado el escándalo que provenía del salón.

No fastidies… ya que no puedo beber al menos usare el casino lo mejor que pueda- dijo Tsunade mientras que lanzaba los dados… y perdía.

¡Pero Tsunade ya te acabaste los ahorros de toda mi vida y empeñaste a Tonton!- dijo Jiraiya exaltado.

Tranquilo, aun me queda mucho que apostar…. ¿Aceptan las escrituras de la academia?- preguntó mientras que Jiraiya se ponía verde de la sorpresa.

En otro lado.

Yondaime se había separado de todo… la verdad es que había estado un rato en la fiesta… pero como Kurenai había tenido que salir a una reunión con su familia, Asuma estaba en el hospital (otra vez)… se había aburrido y decidió tomarse un descansó mirando las estrellas.

Ha crecido bien- dijo mientras que sacaba una foto de su cartera… una hermosa pelirroja sonreía en la imagen –Es tu vivo retrato… Kushina… ha… es lo bueno que de mi solo haya sacado la apariencia… aunque… Hinata es una buena chica… y se que entenderá a nuestro loco retoño.

Mientras tanto.

¡Sáquenme de aquí!- gritaba Hiashi mientras que se colgaba de las rejas.

Anda cariño, no seas tan ruidoso, los chicos solo quieren platicar contigo- dijo Orochimaru con alma mientras que un grupo de reos malencarados y enormes miraban a Hiashi burlón.

¡MAMÁ!- grito Hiashi desesperado.

En la fiesta.

Hay dios… que pandemonio- dijo Sasuke entrando al salón juntó con Sakura (ambos habían ido a comer, por lo que no estuvieron al principio)

¿Pero que diablos paso aquí?- preguntó Sakura mientras que veía a un grupo de ninjas bailando conga… a otros imitando a teh Village People…

¿No es ese Itachi y Akatsuki?- preguntó Sasuke mientras que veía a Itachi disfrazado de policía, a Dedara de vaquero, a Sasori de pandillero y a Tobi de soldado… cantando y bailando Macho Men.

Esos no son los únicos- dijo Tenten acercándose (ellos también habían salido a un restaurante a comer) y señalando a Hanabi, Sasame y Konohamaru persiguiendo a Hokuto que solo gritaba que la querían violar un grupo de borrachos.

¿Dónde diablos están los encargados?- preguntó Neji enfadado… hasta que Sasuke señalo a donde estaban Kakashi y Anko metiéndose mano como si no hubiera otro día… Rin estaba dormida en una silla, Gai bailaba la macarena... Y no había ni rastro de Shizune e Iruka.

¿Alguna idea de que hacer?- preguntó Sakura.

Yo voto por ir a la hora feliz de la disco- dijo Sasuke con calma.

Apoyo la moción- dijo Neji mientras que Tenten asentía y se iban dejando ese lugar de locos.

En otra parte de la fiesta.

Sabes Konan… creo que se nos paso la mano con el licor- dijo Pain mientras que miraba a penado como su grupo hacía desmanes.

Bueno, que se le puede hacer… si vas a Roma has lo que los romanos- dijo Konan mientras que sacaba un vaso e licor, pero antes de que lo tomara Pain le sujeto y le sonrió.

¿Por qué no mejor hacemos algo mas interesante que eso?- preguntó con sensualidad.

¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó Konan con sensualidad.

Bueno… ya sabes… je… podemos ira matar al gusano a sentones- dijo Pain.

Je… siempre tan romántico ¿Verdad?- dijo con sarcasmo Konan.

Bueno… ya me conoces- dijo Pain mientras que se iban abrazados.

¡Naruto kun baja de allí!- exclamo Hinata mientras que Naruto estaba colgado cual vil chango de un tubo del techo.

¡Shoy el rey del mundo!- gritaba con una caja en la cabeza.

Hay dios… y eso que solo se tomo uno…. ¿Pero que diablos tenía eso?- dijo mirando el vaso tirado en el piso.

En otra parte de la fiesta.

¡Me podrían dejar de seguir!- grito Ino molesta mientras que los tres chicos se le quedaban mirando con cierto temor.

Perdona… pero es que yo… -dijo Gaara tratando de inventarse una excusa.

Si y yo…- dijo Kiba en las mismas.

…- Sai solo se quedo callado viéndoles mientras que sonreía.

Escuchen chicos… se que es navidad y no debo exaltarme pero… ¡Déjenme respirar por favor!... ¡Somos buenos amigos no arruinemos eso!- dijo Ino, los tres suspiraron.

Lo sentimos- dijeron al unisonó.

Bien… pero espero que no haya mas problemas- dijo acercándose y dándole a los tres un beso en la mejilla dejándoles sonrojados -¿Amigos?

¡Claro!- dijeron los sonrojados muchachos.

Temari y Shikamaru suspiraron mientras que veían la escena.

¿Vez? Te dije que tu amiga era popular- dijo Temari sonriendo.

Si… aunque me sorprende que no haya bebido nada considerando que no les es indiferente el alcohol- dijo Shikamaru.

Es una chica lista, pienso que se habrá imaginado que los Akatsukis meterían algo extraño y decidió no arriesgarse… mira que conociendo las fiestas de la Academia, apuesto a que veras al menos a dos o tres embarazos más- dijo Temari burlona.

Bueno, la mayoría consideran demasiado problemático usar protección- dijo Shikamaru riendo, en eso Temari se le acerco sensualmente.

Y…. ¿Tu no considerarías ser problemático esta noche?- preguntó con lascivia, Shikamaru solo le sonrió.

Si tú estas dispuesta… creo que no habrá problema- dijo Shikamaru y ambos se dirigieron a otro lugar…

Mientras tanto en la cárcel.

Así que señor Hyuga… pues descubrimos que en realidad usted no es cómplice del señor Jackson por lo que procederemos a dejarlo en libertad- dijo el jefe de policía… que extrañamente respondía al nombre de Gorgori.

Bien… espero una retribución por tal error- dijo Hiashi.

Si claro… eh… ¿Podría decirme por que se encuentra vestido así?- preguntó Gorgori al ver a Hiashi… vestido con un vestido y los labios pintados.

No pregunte- dijo Hiashi pensando seriamente en acudir a terapia -¿Podrían llevarme a donde me detuvieron?… hay algo importante que debo verificar- dijo Hiashi.

He si pero… ¿No piensa salir así?- preguntó Gorgori, Hiashi suspiro.

No hay tiempo, solo verificare rápido el asunto y me iré a descansar- dijo Hiashi mientras que se levantaba e iba a una patrulla.

Jefe… ¿Y que hacemos con el otro?- preguntó un patrullero.

Déjalo allí adentro… creo qué se esta divirtiendo mas adentro que afuera- dijo Gorgori mientras que se veía a Orochimaru y a varios internos bailando la conga.

En la fiesta.

¡Y arriba el norte… y el que no me crea que mire un mapa!- gritaba Kankuro todo tomado junto con Sakkon y Ukkon.

¡Ta chévere el asunto verda manito!- dijo Sakkon riendo.

Shi… pero ya she eshta acabando el licor… ¡Traigan el alcohol del 96 y el Etanol!- grito Ukkon.

¡Si el etanol!- gritaron mas de los borrachos.

Con Shikamaru y Temari.

Ambos se besaban apasionadamente mientras que se acercaban al cuarto que les correspondía.

Sabes… esta si que será una gran "Noche Buena"- dijo Shikamaru con malicia, Temari saco una llave y al momento de abrir la puerta… la cerro de inmediato.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shikamaru preocupado al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella.

Creo que ya encontré al profesor Iruka y a la profesora Shizune.- dijo Temari con seriedad.

¿Algo interesante?- preguntó Shikamaru con malicia, pero Temari solo suspiro.

Demasiado… aunque sabes… creo que mejor nos vamos a comer-- con lo que he visto las ganas se me fueron por completo- dijo Temari con una expresión algo asqueada.

¿Tanto así?- preguntó Shikamaru.

No es que sea asqueroso… pero bueno… te diré que hacen cosas que ni tu ni yo haríamos- dijo Temari, Shikamaru solo abrió los ojos.

¡Ya no me digas más!... vamos al bar mejor- dijo Shikamaru mientras que los dos se iban.

De regreso en ciudad Gótica… digo en la fiesta.

¡Naruto no corras!- gritaba Hinata mientras que perseguía a un Naruto que empezaba a tener alucinaciones… por que se había bebido otros dos vasos de la mezcla especial de Itachi… y detrás de ella, Suigetsu y Karin (que parecían ser los únicos en su juicio) le trataban de ayudar.

¡Pero que rayos tenían esas bebidas!- gritó Karin mientras que corría tras Hinata.

¡Creo que era Vodka, Tequila, Whiskey, aguamiel y algo de tepache!- exclamo riendo Suigetsu.

¡No te rías y apúrate a atraparlo lagartija!- le grito Karin mientras que Naruto corría como loco.

¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO!- gritaba Naruto ya solo con los pantalones puestos.

¡ESO CHICO!- vitoreaban los Akatsukis.

Y de Hanabi, Sasame, Hokuto y Konohamaru… ni rastro alguno.

De pronto.

¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!?- grito una voz desde la entrada.

¿Pa… papá?- dijo Hinata con miedo.

¿Sabes Karin? Creo que ya nos cayo el chahuistle- dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿En sería genio?- dijo Karin con sarcasmo.

¡ALGUIEN PODRÍA DECIRNOS QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!- grito aun furioso Hiashi mientras que Itachi y Kankuro solo se miraron.

Ya nos cargo el payaso- dijo Kankuro.

Sip… pásate las chelas- le respondió Itachi.

Y a la mañana siguiente.

Hay… me duele la cabeza- dijo Naruto mientras que Hinata le preparaba un "levanta muertos" que le había enseñado a preparar Suigetsu.

Hay Naruto…al menos el escándalo de Tsunade Sama evito que papá te viera en ese estado- dijo Hanabi con pena, Naruto le miro extrañado.

¿Pues que paso?- preguntó Naruto.

Bueno… te dire que gracias a tu padre… la academia sigfue siendo academia.- dijo Hinatra suspirando, Naruto le miro sin entender y entonces empezó a mirar a todos lados.

¿Dónde esta Hanabi?- preguntó Naruto, Hinata volvió a suspirar.

No he sabido de ella desde que empezó a perseguir a Hokuto- dijo Hinata

En otro lado.

¡Ay mi cabeza!- dijo una femenina voz mientras que se levantaba.

Ora… no destapen- dijo otra voz femenina… ante lo que la chica de cabellos castaños solo voleó con miedo.

¿Ha… Hanabi?- dijo con temor, Hanabi entonces abrió los ojos y se levanto de golpe.

A caray… esto no me lo esperaba Hokuto chan- dijo Hanabi con sorpresa.

No se muevan… -dijo otra voz y Hokuto tragando saliva levanto la sabana.

Sasame- dijo con ya una idea de lo que había pasado en la noche.

¿Que escándalo es ese?- dijo una voz masculina y mientras que Hanabi se sobresaltaba, Hokuto solo suspiro.

El que faltaba… buenos días Konohamaru- dijo Hokuto mientras que el chico se levantaba sorprendido.

¡Que!... ¡Que paso…. Por que estamos todos desnudos!- exclamo sorprendido el chico mientras que Hokuto y Hanabi se tapaban y Sasame empezaba a despertarse.

Anda… veo que si estuvo movida la fiesta- dijo Sasame al percatarse del estado de los 4.

¿Qué pasó anoche?- pregunto Hanabi algo preocupada.

Anden chicas… y tu también chaparro... je… son unas fieras- dijo Sasame con sensualidad mientras que los tres sudaban frió.

O sea, .dijo Hokuto con miedo y Sasame asentía y los tres solo se miraban.

Oh por dios- dijeron al unisonó.

En otro punto.

3000… 4000 y 5000… bien ya esta listo y pagado- dijo Yondaime mientras que el gerente del hotel revisaba el dinero y suspiraba.

Al menos alcanzara para pagar los desperfectos causados por Tsunade san- dijo el gerente mientras que el y Yondai8me recordaban como se puso Tsunade al perder la Academia en una apuesta… y el tuvo que recuperarla en un todo o nada.

Es un placer hacer negocios con usted- dijo Yondaime.

En otro punto.

Fue toda una locura ayer verdad- dijo Sasuke, mientras que junto con Sakura comía un helado.

Y que lo digas… ya me imagino que habrá mas de una "sorpresita" después de todo ese pandemonio- dijo Neji riendo.

Bueno, pero todo acabo bien… y saben, fue bueno que el papá de Naruto viniera a hacer el quite, miren que la directora fuera a apostar la academia- dijo Tenten mientras que el resto suspiraba.

Y con Tsunade.

Si… si… si, no lo volveré a hacer… si… si… ya lo sé… tranquilo no paso a mayores- decía Tsunade por teléfono, Jiraiya solo suspiro mientras que Tsunade colgaba.

¿El presidente?- preguntó.

Así es… y no muy contento- dijo Tsunade.

Bueno, era obvio, apostaste a la Academia, al menos Yondaime la recupero- dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

No fastidies, no siempre se gana, anda, vamos a dormir, no quiero que nos enfermemos por estar desvelándonos- dijo Tsunade bostezando.

Cierto, más por que aquel pequeño que vendrá al mundo- dijo Jiraiya.

Jiraiya… será niña- dijo Tsunade.

Je, ¿Cuánto apuestas a que no?- dijo Jiraiya riendo mientras que Tsunade hacía un puchero y ambos se iban

Continuara…

Por el momento lo dejo allí, en unas horas pondré lo que falta pero les pido primero una disculpa… he tenido demasiadas ocupaciones y el bloque de este fic es tremendo, saque ideas de donde pude y quedo esto…. Espero no les moleste.

Tranquilos, el final lo pondré en unas horas.


	5. Chapter 3 3

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Ino estaba sentada en el balcón de la habitación que compartía con Hinata, miraba el cielo con calma.

Hay dios… ¿Por qué rayos pienso en él?- se dijo Ino a si misma –Los tres me agradan pero… no quiero lastimarlos con mi decisión… no a ellos dos.

Ino suspiro mientras que se levantaba y miraba a la calle.

Lo mejor será que lo deje así, aun soy muy joven para pensar en compromisos… aun somos todos demasiado jóvenes… y sé que ellos lo entenderán… eso espero- dijo sonriendo.

Hiashi estaba en su cuarto encerrado a cal y canto a causa de que su vergonzosa apariencia de la noche anterior había sido fotografiada por alguien y… bueno, sobra decir que fue denominado como la "Reina Gay" del festival… lo que solo le lleno de tal indignación que hasta se olvido de que tenía hijas…

Lo que beneficio a Hinata y a Naruto ya que no supo lo que hizo su hija menor.

Anko y Kakashi se quedaron dormidos a causa de la borrachera y no despertaron hasta la tarde del día siguiente con una resaca de campeonato.

Rin tuvo mucho trabajo con todos los estudiantes crudos, pero al menos conto con la ayuda de Obito… que lo hizo pese a tener también una cruda de campeonato.

Pero al menos no paso nada a mayores…

Unas semanas después.

Shizune estaba sentada en un consultorio medico, a su lado estaba Iruka sosteniéndole la mano.

Tranquila, veras que todo saldrá bien- dijo Iruka mientras que Shizune le sonreía.

En eso salió el medico que de casualidad era House.

¿Qué paso doctor?... ¿Qué es lo que tengo?- preguntó Shizune con aprensión.

Bueno, Shizune… tú tienes un parasito- dijo House con calma.

¿¡Qué!?... ¿¿Tengo Solitaria!?- exclamo Shizune asustada.

No, tu tienes uno de esos parásitos que salen a los nueve meses… pero no te preocupes, comúnmente las mujeres se encariñan con ellos, les compran ropa y los llevan a jugar con otros parásitos- dijo House con calma mientras que Shizune e Iruka solo palidecían.

Ósea que estoy…- dijo Shizune.

Sip… estas cargada… ha por cierto salúdame a la tetona de Tsunade- dijo House mientras que se iba.

Sabes… esto fue inesperado- dijo Iruka con calma.

Si… pero bueno… era el principal motivo para casarnos… aunque creo que habrá que adelantar la boda- dijo Shizune.

Bueno, no es tan malo… solo que… espero que todo salga bien- dijo Iruka con calma.

FIN DE ESPECIAL.

Un momento… ¿Y que paso con Orochimaru?

El mismo día 25, en la cárcel.

¡Eso chicos, bailen todos!- decía Orochimaru a los demás presos.

Señor… ¿Por qué no lo sacamos? Me esta volviendo loco- dijo un policía a un capitán.

No podemos dejar a eso en las calles… por mucho que nos duela- dijo el policía.

Vaya… bueno, esta bien… Feliz Navidad jefe- dijo el policía al mal encarado capitán.

Y un prospero vete al infierno para ti- dijo molesto el policía.

AHORA SI FIN

En un lugar de la mancha de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo…

"Oye, como que no participamos en los dos últimos capítulos"- dice Kyubi.

"Ya ni te molestes… ¿O que acaso querías salir en una trama que el autor se saco de las patas?"- le respondió Shukaku.

"Bueno… pero se esforzó ¿No? Al menos sé que podremos participar en la segunda parte"- K

"Pues si sigue así… mejor pido mi cambió con la Disney… aunque pensándolo bien… en ocasiones son aun peores"- S

"Bueno… por ahora creo que se despide una era de este fic, así que esperamos que les haya gustado"- K

"Y esperamos verlos en los próximos desvaríos que este pedazo de animal que escribe"- S

"Hasta luego"

Bueno esta es la parte que faltaba del especial, a partir de mañana empezare a continuar con todos los demás fics mientras que empiezo a escribir "Loca Academia de Ninjas 2: Locos sueltos" espero compensar lo malo de estos últimos capítulos haciendo una historia mas amena de leer

Espero que disculpen lo malo de esta última parte.


End file.
